a Fred and George drabble
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: Three super short one-shots about how F&G figured out the Marauders Map, and how Gred and Forge came to be. Have fun, and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Drabbles: How F&G found out how the Marauders map worked, and how 'Gred' and 'Forge' came to be.**

**Three super short one-shots about eleven-year-old Fred and George!**

**I got this idea while doing some research about the map on , I came across**

The Marauders map pt. 1

Activating the map-

"What do you think it is?" Fred asked George.

"How am I supposed to know? It seems like just a piece of parchment."

"But why would Filch keep such an old piece of parchment an not write anything on it? It doesn't make sense!" the eleven year old Fred exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to find out, you in, oh brother o' mine?" George formally asked his brother.

"Of course I am, my most handsome twin," Fred replied.

"Oh, you only call me that because I look like you," George was getting theatrical, and lightly pushed his brother away from him. Fred fake-fell backwards on his bed, his wand on the piece of parchment as he supported himself.

"Oh twin of mine, tell me how I can convince you I mean what I say."

"There is only one thing you can do," George said dramatically.

"Tell me," Fred breathed.

"You… It is almost too hard for me to say, but… You must solemnly swear you are up to nothing good,"

"If I must," Fred closed his eyes and clenched his free hand, like he really didn't want to do this. "I…" his voice faltered slightly.

"What is it, brother, do you not love me?" George requested, turning from his twin so that he wouldn't see the grin on his face.

Fred puffed his chest in indignation. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly lines spread from where the tip of Fred's wand lay. He jumped up from the bed, "What the…"

George turned around to find his identical staring at the parchment. "What is it, Fred?"

"It's… it's a map," Fred said in wonder, "And look, we're on it!"

"What?" George moved beside his brother to get a better view.

"Look, there are two little dots labelled Fred and George… It's a map of the castle!"

The Weasley brothers were not easily impressed, but this time they had to admit they were speechless.

Slowly, their heads came up and their eyes locked.

"This," George started.

"Is going to be," Fred continued.

"Wicked," they ended together.


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders map pt 2

-and deactivating it

"Lumos," Fred whispered, "You're clear, go ahead."

George nodded and span a tripwire across the sixth floor corridor.

"Anyone coming?" he asked as he joined Fred and looked at the map. Four eyes see more than two after all.

"Nope," Fred replied, as he pushed the tip of his lighted wand to the map, "it seems our mischief's managed!" he whispered.

All the lines on the map disappeared. "Hey! What happened?" For a second, George had forgotten he wasn't supposed to be out of bed and had shouted. Luckily there weren't any occupied paintings nearby and, according to the map, Filtch was three floors down.

"I dunno, I just said that our mischief's managed," Fred replied.

"Maybe that's some sort of password, like 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'" George reasoned.

Again, the lines spread from the tip of Fred's wand.

"This is-"

"Amazing!"

"We won't have to-"

"hide the map-"

"all the time!"

The dynamic duo grinned evilly at each other, this would certainly help them prank every single person in this ancient castle...


	3. Chapter 3

How 'Gred' and 'Forge' came to be

**A/N:**** all dialogue, have fun! ;)**

G: "Hey Fred?"

F: "Yes George?"

G: "We need a nickname."

F: "A nickname? Do explain, dearest brother."

G: "Well, right now we are 'Fred and George', we should have a group name."

F: "There's two of us, I don't think we qualify as a 'group', but I see your point."

G: "Any ideas?"

F: "How about '...', no, I've got nothing, you?"

G: "hmmm... Oh! How about 'Forge', a mixture of both our names!"

F: "Not bad, not bad, but I like 'Gred' better, it has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

G: "No, Forge is _much_ better-"

F: "You're just saying that because it sounds more like your name!"

G: "And you're just saying Gred because it more like _your_ name!"

F: "Wait, wait, what are we doing? We're us, we don't fight, do we?"

G: "You're absolutely right, brother, we should compromise."

F:" You know... I think Fred and George sounds better anyway... So how about we call _me_ Gred, and_ you_ Forge?"

G: "An excellent idea,oh twin o' mine."

F: "I quite agree."

...

Lee Jordan: "They're nuts, aren't they?"

Alicia: "You only noticed now? They talked back at the sorting hat! _And_ to Snape!"

Lee: "... In some sick and twisted way, they're sort of funny"

Alicia: "Yeah... Hahahaha... I think I should see Madame Pomfrey..."

Lee: "Why?"

Alicia: "Laughing at their jokes can't be healthy"

Lee: "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it, and I told you they were super short!**

**Review if you liked, or if you didn't like, constructive criticism is always appreciated, but no flames please**

**Read my other stories as well, if you have time! ;)**


End file.
